And Then
by Sun-T
Summary: Draco dan Harry menghadapi masalah bahkan setelah mereka 'jadian'. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya? Drarry... RR please XD


**And Then...**

.

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

.

.

Suasana koridor di sabtu pagi ini begitu ramai, semua murid ingin cepat-cepat ke aula besar untuk sarapan, apalagi yang mereka tunggu selain jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan ini? Trio Gryffindor pun berjalan bersama menuju aula besar. Ron masih memperlihatkan kantuknya dengan sesekali menguap dan menggaruk rambut merahnya.

"Hentikan Ron, jangan buat mood ku rusak pagi ini," kata Hermione sebal.

"Ini gara-gara Harry, dia terus memaksa melanjutkan permainan _Wizard Chess_ sampai tengah malam, padahal jelas sekali kalau dia tak akan menang dariku," gerutu Ron.

"Hei kenapa kau salahkan aku? Aku tidur malampun sekarang aku sudah segar lagi," bantah Harry tertawa sambil mendorong bahu Ron. 'padahal dia sendiri merasa setengah pusing menahan kantuk'.

Ron balas mendorong bahu Harry, Harry terhuyung menabrak orang di belakangnya. Belum lagi dia meminta maaf tiba-tiba dia merasakan orang yang ditabraknya itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry, _"Morning, Love_…," sapa orang itu di telinga Harry.

Harry terkejut dan membalikkan badannya, "Draco…" Wajahnya mendadak panas mendengar sapaan pemuda yang sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," kata Harry pelan.

Draco tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah, dia lalu mencium pipi Harry cepat sebelum pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu menolaknya. Dia tahu kalo Harry masih risih memperlihatkan hubungan mereka di muka umum. Medapat ciuman mendadak begitu wajah Harry semakin memerah dan dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain melotot pada Draco.

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan panas, mudah-mudahan tidak berpengaruh buruk pada hari ini," goda Ron sambil nyengir ke arah Harry dan Draco

Hermione tertawa, "Pagi Draco,tak bersama Blaise dan Theo kali ini?" sapa gadis berambut ikal itu dan bertanya.

"Mereka belum turun, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Draco. Sejak dia jadian dengan Harry otomatis hubungannya dengan Ron dan Hermione pun menjadi lebih dekat. Mereka berempat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kadang berenam bersama Blaise dan Theo. Murid-murid Hogward tidak begitu kaget melihat kebersamaan mereka mengingat kalau Trio Slytherin itu adalah kumpulan anak yang memberontak dari Voldemort dan berdiri dibawah bendera Dumbledore sebagai mata-mata, hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh semua orang termasuk Harry.

"Kalian akan ke Hogsmeade pagi ini?" Tanya Hermione lagi. Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan ke aula besar.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya," jawab Draco. "Persediaan coklatku sudah habis, jadi aku akan ke Honeydukes nanti," kata Draco lagi.

"Suka sekali kau pada coklat, kau tak takut gigimu rusak?" Tanya Harry pada Draco.

"Ada sih yang lebih aku sukai selain coklat, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkannya setiap hari," kata Draco menyeringai menggoda sambil melihat pada bibir Harry, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Harry yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan wajahnya sekali lagi berubah menjadi merah menahan malu. Entah kenapa Draco suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya itu, dia suka melihat rona merah mewarnai pipi Harry.

"Uuugh…berhentilah Draco, kau membuatku ikut malu," kata Ron sebal.

"Jangan menggoda Harry terus, Draco," kata Hermione tertawa. "Nanti kalian akan bergabung bersama kami kan? Kita berangkat bersama ke Hogsmeade?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tentu," jawab Draco singkat.

"Kalu begitu sampai nanti, Draco," kata Hermione sebelum mereka berpisah dan duduk di meja asramanya masing-masing untuk menikmati makan pagi mereka.

-

Setelah membeli semua yang dibutuhkan, trio Gryffindor dan trio Slytherin beristirahat di Three Broomsticks, mereka duduk di satu meja besar di samping jendela. Mereka berbincang santai sambil menikmati sup bawang dan Butterbeer yang telah disajikan.

"Liburan natal sebentar lagi tiba, apa rencana kalian?" Tanya Hermione pada teman-temannya.

"Aku dan Theo mungkin akan tetap di sekolah," kata Blaise.

"Kalian tak pulang? Yakin?" Tanya Ron terkejut.

"Pulang juga percuma kan? Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di sekolah," jawab Theo.

Kali ini tak ada yang berkomentar, setelah menjadi teman dekat selama beberapa bulan ini mereka semua tahu bagaimana kehidupan Blaise dan Theo. Blaise hanya tinggal bersama ibunya dan hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat. Sedangkan orang tua Theo dulunya adalah pengikut setia Voldemort dan saat ini mereka ada di Azkaban.

"Kalian sendiri?" Blaise balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku pulang, aku tak sanggup membayangkan amarah ibuku kalau aku tak ada di rumah saat natal dan tahun baru," jawab Ron sambil nyengir .

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Ron.

"Aku juga akan pulang ke London, tapi seperti biasa saat natal dan tahun baru aku akan ada di The Burrow. Ginny dan Mrs. Weasley selalu berharap aku ada bersama mereka pada saat-saat itu," terang Hermione.

"Hati-hati Granger, mungkin Ron ada rencana tersembunyi di balik itu," Draco menggoda Hermione sambil melirik ke arah Ron.

"A-apa maksudmu, a-aku tak pernah b-berpikir macam-macam, Malfoy," teriak Ron gusar kearah Draco.

Tawa riuh rendah terdengar dari meja mereka, semua mata menoleh dan memandang heran melihat dua kubu yang kini begitu akrab itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Harry?" Tanya Blaise setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Mmmh… entahlah,' jawab Harry menggantung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah'? kau akan bersama kami di The Burrow kan?" Tanya Ron heran memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Mmmh… kemarin Severus, maksudku Profesor Snape bertanya padaku apa aku mau merayakan natal dan tahun baru di sekolah saja? Selama liburan aku bisa tinggal bersamanya di ruang pribadinya," jawab Harry lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau kena detensi, Harry," Tanya Hermione menyelidik

"Ah tidak, dia sama sekali tak memberikan hukuman. Tawarannya kemarin pun sama sekali tak memaksaku, dia mengatakannya sambil lalu. Hanya saja kemarin tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyetujuinya," kata Harry pelan. "Setelah melihat ingatan yang dia berikan padaku saat perang berlangsung aku jadi marasa ada ikatan di antara kami," sambungnya lagi

"Apa Mrs. Weasley sudah tau kalau kali ini kau tak akan bersama kami saat natal dan tahun baru, Harry?" Tanya Hermione

"Nanti aku berencana mengabarinya, Mione," terang Harry

"Draaakieee…..," tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan melengking dari belakang Harry dan Draco, dan dalam hitungan detik pemilik suara itu telah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco dari belakang.

Harry terkejut dan wajahnya berubah pucat melihat sikap Pansy terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Draco yang panik tak ingin Harry marah lagi itu pun langsung berdiri dan menyentakkan tangan Pansy menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Draco.

"Ooh... _come on,_ Drakie, kasar sekali sih?" Tanya Pansy manja sambil tangannya menggelayut dilengan Draco.

Sekali lagi Draco menyentakkan tangan Pansy dengan kasar. Draco menghela nafas panjang karena sebal, "ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin pada gadis itu.

"Drakie _honey_, aku ingin memberitahumu kabar gembira. Selama liburan natal nanti ibuku mengajakku tinggal di tempat bibiku yang rumahnya dekat dengan Manormu. Kau senang kan? Aku bisa setiap hari mampir ke tempatmu,'" jawab Pansy sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Draco. Sejak ayahnya yang _Death Eather_ itu dijebloskan ke Azkaban, Pansy hanya tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Uuuughh…" terdengar nada muak dari mulut Ron dan kawan-kawan yang separuh tertawa cekikikan melihat muka Draco yang merah padam menahan marah. Draco pun memberikan pandangan peringatan kepada mereka supaya diam dan melirik Harry yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana Drakie?" Tanya Pansy setengah memaksa.

"Asal kau tahu Pansy, liburan nanti aku akan menghabiskannya bersama kekasihku, dan itu bukan kau, jelas…?" jawab Draco ketus. "Sekarang menjauhlah, kau menggangguku," perintah Draco angkuh.

"Kyaaaaa…,bagaimana mungkin? Siapa kekasihmu Drakie?" Tanya Pansy sambil menjerit, dan jeritannya berhasil membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Harry mengeluh pendek, kepalanya langsung pusing gara-gara teriakan Pansy. Draco yang mendengar keluhan Harry langsung membentak gadis bersuara cempreng didepannya itu, "Bukan urusanmu dan sekarang pergi dari sini!!"

Pansy Parkinson pun berlari menjauh sambil menangis.

Lagi-lagi tawa heboh terdengar dari meja Harry, semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tadi, melihat gadis centil yang selalu percaya diri kalau Draco menyukainya. Hermione yang terkenal baik hati pun tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada Pansy, tapi dia juga tak mau memarahi Draco karena bersikap kasar pada anak perempuan, tapi mengingat ulah Pansy yang selalu menyebalkan itu Hermione sedikit banyak juga ikut senang bersama teman-temannya. Hanya Harry yang diam tak berkomentar disebelah Draco yang sudah kembali duduk. Wajah Harry datar saja, tidak cemberut ataupun marah, tapi justru yang seperti itu yang membuat Draco bingung karena dia tidak dapat membaca emosi kekasihnya itu.

"Draco, tugasmu kali ini sepertinya lebih berat, kau selesaikan sendiri ya, karena aku dan Hermione akan menikmati sisa waktu kami hari ini," kata Ron sambil tertawa dan menggandeng tangan sahabat perempuannya yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

"Kami juga ya…," lanjut Blaise tertawa mengikuti Ron dan Hermione bersama Theo.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Harry singkat setelah keempat temannya tak terlihat lagi.

"_No, no, Love._ Aku masih ingin bersamamu," jawab Draco lembut.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan memanggilku begitu!!" desis Harry geram.

Draco hanya menyeringai saja mendengar kata-kata Harry. "Kita jalan-jalan diluar ya? Tapi jangan kembali dulu ke sekolah, _please_," pintanya pelan

"Okay…," jawab Harry sambil beranjak ke pintu keluar, dan Draco mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah di luar Draco lalu menjejeri langkah Harry yang lebih banyak diam sejak kejadian dengan Pansy tadi. Mereka melangkah tanpa suara. Tiba di padang rumput di dekat Shrieking Shack Harry menghentikan langkahnya. Draco memandang Harry heran tapi ikut berhenti disebelah pemuda itu. Perlahan Harry mendekati rumah yang terkenal berhantu itu lalu duduk di padang rumput dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batu besar yang ada disana. Draco ikut duduk disebelahnya menatap Harry yang menerawang jauh memandang ke rumah tua itu.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Draco memecah kesunyian diantara mereka

"Aku hanya mengenang rumah itu," jawab Harry pelan. "Dulu ayahku dan Sirius juga Peter selalu menemani Remus bertransformasi di sana saat bulan purnama tiba. Di sana juga aku hampir kehilangan Severus gara-gara ular gila itu," kenang Harry lirih. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry dengan lembut. Harry memejamkan matanya sebentar menikmati hangatnya kecupan Draco. "Harry…?" Tanya Draco.

"Hmmm…?" jawab Harry dengan malas.

"Maafkan aku…," kata Draco lagi.

"Untuk Apa?" Tanya Harry pelan.

"Kejadian dengan Pansy tadi," terang Draco setengah berbisik.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, aku tak terlalu memperkarakan itu," jawab Harry lagi.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku yang terakhir tadi," lanjut Draco.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Harry heran sambil memandang kilau silver mata kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru ini bersamamu di Hogward," jawab Draco tenang.

"… Draco…bukannya aku tak senang kau temani, tapi apa kata orang tuamu nanti? Lagipula tadi kau telah mengatakan pada Pansy kalau kau memiliki kekasih kan? Kau tak khawatir gadis itu bicara yang tidak-tidak dengan mereka?" Tanya Harry cepat.

"Harry…, kau ini bukan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan!!! Aku selalu ingin memberitahu pada ayah dan ibuku kalau sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," sergah Draco tak sabar. "Aku tahu, aku menghargai ketakutanmu tentang resiko yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi sampai kapan?" kata Draco putus asa sambil menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, a-aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Draco," Harry bicara dengan suara tercekat. Dia takut kalau hubungan mereka tersebar maka seluruh dunia akan menolak mereka, dan Harry akan kehilangan pemuda pirang yang telah memenuhi hatinya tersebut.

Draco menatap tajam kilau emerald di mata Harry, "Harry, kita hanya saling mencintai, apa itu salah?"

"…. Entahlah Draco," bisik Harry

"Kau bilang tadi kau takut kehilanganku, asal kau tahu aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, aku memiliki ketakutan yang sama sepertimu," jelas Draco pelan. "Lalu kenapa tak kita coba untuk menghadapi semuanya bersama?" kata Draco sabar berharap Harry dapat membuka sedikit hatinya.

Kembali Harry merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, mencari ketenangan akan gundah yang selalu melandanya sejak dia mencintai pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku, Draco. Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku, aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu," bisik Harry di leher Draco.

Draco mengangkat wajah Harry dan mencium bibir pemuda itu perlahan seakan takut menyakitinya. Ciumannya lembut tak menuntut, hanya ingin menenangkan kekasihnya. Lengan Harry dikalungkan ke leher Draco, membelai rambut pirang itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Bibir bergerak seakan menari diiringi alunan desah nafas yang saling beradu. Detak jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka ingin bersatu, saling memiliki, tak terpisahkan. Bibir hangat Draco bergerak menjelajah leher kekasihnya, mencium dan membelainya dengan lembut tak terlewatkan seinci pun. Suara kecupannya membuat Harry hampir gila dan dia pun mengerang menuntut lebih. Draco melepaskan ciumannya di leher Harry dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat.

"Draco, _please…_," pinta Harry serak

Tak berpikir panjang Draco kembali menghujani bibir Harry dengan ciuman yang memabukkan, bibirnya memagut keras bibir Harry lalu menautkan lidah mereka dalam kehangatan. Harry tak mampu berpikir apapun lagi, dia hanya mampu mengerang dan mengejang pelan saat tangan Draco yang entah kapan telah berada di dalam bajunya yang tersingkap. Usapan lembut Draco di perutnya membuat kepalanya tersentak kebelakang dan bergetar. "D-Draco….," Harry mengerangkan nama kekasihnya yang tengah menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa itu.

"…sssh, _Sweetheart_..", kata Draco menenangkan. Lalu kembali dia mencium bibir Harry yang terbuka karena desahannya, menjilat rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus dada Harry dan kali ini dia menggoda satu titik sensitive di dada pemuda bermata hijau itu dan hasilnya sekali lagi Harry tersentak dan bergetar hebat. Tak pernah dia merasakan sensasi seperti ini, dunianya seakan berputar dan melayang.

"…D-Draco_,… p-please...stop it!!"_ pintanya sambil terpejam.

Draco mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju Harry, menangkup wajah kekasihnya yang merah karena gairah, lalu mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkak akibat ciumannya tersebut. Lalu mata hijau itupun terbuka dan Draco dapat melihat sinarnya yang menyilaukan begitu indah, _"are you ok, Love…?" _Tanya Draco lembut.

Harry langsung menyurukkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Draco, dan merasakan dada pemuda pirang itu bergetar karena tawa.

"Kau membuatku hampir hilang kendali, Harry," bisik Draco ditelinga Harry yang memerah

"Bukannya kau memang berniat begitu, Mr. Malfoy yang licik?" Tanya Harry di dada Draco

Sekali lagi Draco tertawa sambil mengecup puncak kepala Harry dan berkata, "Ya, itu ada dalam rencanaku, tapi tidak disini,Harry, ini bukan tempat yang tepat."

"Oh…, apa maksudmu, Draco?" Tanya Harry sebal. Lalu dia berdiri, "Ayo kembali ke sekolah, sudah hampir sore," katanya sambil berjalan pelan mendahului Draco.

"Mmmh_…, Sweeatheart…,_" panggil Draco

Harry berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Draco, " Draco_, Please,_ jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh lagi," kata Harry setengah mengancam

"Okay…okay…,aku hanya ingin mengingatkan apa kau tak mau merapikan bajumu dulu, _Honey_?" goda Draco lagi sambil menekankan kata _Honey._

Harry terkejut dan memperhatikan pakaiannya yang memang berantakan karena telah dikacau oleh Draco tadi. "Owh…," sergah Harry sambil membenarkannya lagi. Dia tak bisa membantah kata '_Honey'_ yang diucapkan Draco karena terlalu kesal, -pura-pura kesal mungkin-. Setelah yakin rapi Harry pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Draco.

"Hei…,tunggu aku…," teriak Draco sambil tertawa dan berlari menyusul Harry, mendekap bahu pemuda berkaca mata itu cepat dan berbisik ditelinganya, " I Love You…".

Harry memandang mata silver itu sambil berjalan, " I Love You, too…," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

-

Suasana makan malam di aula besar begitu riuh, belum ada satupun guru yang tampak hadir di situ. Hampir sebagian besar murid perempuan berkumpul di satu titik, dan yang menjadi pusat dari kumpulan itu adalah 'Pansy Parkinson'. Saat trio Gryffindor dan trio Slytherin memasuki ruangan mendadak ruang besar itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

"_What…?"_ Tanya Draco dingin

"Drakie…, katakan padaku siapa kekasihmu itu?" suara Pansy yang melengking terdengar dari meja Slytherin. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. "Katakan di depan kami semua, Drakieee….," teriak Pansy lagi sambil menangis.

Tahulah Draco apa yang diributkan oleh sebagian murid dari tadi, mereka pasti sudah mendengar gosip yang disebarkan Pansy.

Wajah Harry berubah pucat, hatinya benar-benar tak menentu kini. Dia juga merasakan perubahan pada Draco yang berdiri didepannya, Draco tegang dan tampak marah, sangat marah pada gadis itu. Harry merasakan tangannya di genggam, saat dia lihat ternyata Hermione lah yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sahabat perempuannya itu tersenyum padanya dan berbisik, "_It's ok,_ Harry." Harry pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu, Parkinson," kata Draco dingin. Nafas Pansy terdengar tercekat saat Draco tak lagi memanggil dia dengan nama depannya. "Akan aku beri tahu, tapi setelah ini ku harap kau menghilang dari hadapanku," ancam Draco.

"Drakieeee....," jerit Pansy terkejut dan takut.

Tiba-tiba Draco lagsung menarik tangan Harry yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menggenggam tangan itu erat seakan memberi kekuatan padanya. "Harry Potter, adalah kekasihku," jawab Draco lantang. "Hubungan kami bukan urusan kalian, dan aku peringatkan pada kalian semua JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI!!" kata Draco dengan marah.

Seisi aula langsung heboh, para murid perempuan menjerit histeris. Ada yang menangis karena patah hati tapi ada juga yang tertawa senang. Tidak heran atas reaksi itu karena Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter memang memiliki pesona tersendiri di mata para murid. Bukan hanya murid perempuan yang menyukai mereka, sebagian murid laki-laki pun ada yang mengagumi -mungkin menyukai- mereka. Pandangan mencemooh hanya datang dari para penghuni Slytherin, karena memang pada dasarnya mereka adalah kaum yang sirik, anak-anak asrama lain juga heboh tapi mereka memilih tak ambil pusing. Yang lebih mengherankan adalah sambutan dari Asrama Gryffindor, mereka menerima hubungan Harry dan Draco dengan senang hati. Untuk menghindari keributan maka trio Slytherin lebih memilih duduk untuk makan malam di meja Gryffindor. Sejak perang besar usai tak ada lagi perbedaan antar asrama.

Suasana hati Draco dan Harry terlihat buruk, mereka menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayolah..., harusnya kalian merasa lega kan?" kata Hermione mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Lega bagaimana, Mione? Ada 3 orang dewasa yang masih harus kami beri penjelasan, dan itu membuat perutku kram mendadak," kata Harry sambil melirik Severus dimeja guru. "Aku lebih memilih didetensi saja kalau begini caranya," keluh Harry sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan lesu.

Mau tak mau Draco dan keempat lainnya pun tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry. Draco mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan itu dengan gemas, tawa yang barusan telah membuang semua kecemasan Draco. "Kita hadapi bersama. OK, Harry?" kata Draco lembut.

"Uuugh... aku jadi berharap besok sudah liburan natal dan aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan Severus lalu pergi ke The Burrow, jadi biar kau sendiri yang menghadapi ini, Draco..." erang Harry sebal.

"Hei... jangan melarikan diri ya!!" ancam Draco pura-pura kesal.

Sekali lagi keempat teman mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ulah Draco dan Harry.

"Hei Harry..." terdengar panggilan Ginny Weasley yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, Gin..." jawab Harry sambil melihat kearah adik sahabatnya yang dulu sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Pantas saja saat kita putus dulu kau tak menangis, ternyata ada **Pria** lain di hatimu," kata Ginny sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan pura-pura cemberut.

Lagi-lagi tawa heboh terdengar dari meja mereka. Mereka tahu kalo Ginny hanya bercanda karena saat ini Ginny tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Neville Longbottom. Ron dan Hermione yang paling mengerti permasalahan antara Harry dan Ginny, mereka berdua sekarang tak lebih seperti saudara. Harry hanya nyengir saja mendengar gurauan Ginny.

-

Memutuskan tak mau menunda permasalahan menjadi semakin berlarut-larut, saat ini Harry dan Draco sudah duduk di depan Severus Snape, di ruang pribadinya.

"Dan... apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanya Severus kepada dua muridnya tersebut.

"Mmmh... Sir... a-apa anda mendengar tentang kami tadi saat makan malam?" tanya Harry gugup.

Severus menghela nafas panjang, "Suara di aula tadi cukup heboh menceritakan gosip tentang hubungan kalian. Dan kurasa telingaku masih cukup normal untuk dapat mendengar semuanya," jawab Severus sambil menyandarkan punggungnnya ke sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu, Sev?" tanya Draco kali ini.

Severus mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang heran pada pemuda berambut pirang putra teman baiknya itu.

"Saat ini saya s-sudah menganggap anda sebagai a-ayah saya sendiri, Sir... jadi k-kami ingin menyampaikan ini langsung pada anda," jawab Harry menjelaskan dengan gugup.

"Aku menghargai itu, Harry. Tapi ini hidupmu, aku tak berhak mencampurinya. Kalau kau bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini maka aku bisa bilang apa?" jawab Severus sambil memandang pemuda bermata hijau yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

Kedua pemuda itupun tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, Sir...," jawab Harry pelan.

"Sekarang tinggal bagian yang tersulit, aku harus segera memberitahukan ini pada Mum dan dad," kata Draco lirih.

"Aku pikir kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang, Draco. Kebetulan saat ini aku ada janji dengan kedua orang tuamu," kata Severus sambil memandang ke arah nyala perapian yang membesar dan berwarna hijau, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Lucius Malfoy bersama istrinya yang cantik, Narcissa.

Kedua pemuda itu terkejut dan berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Tanpa sadar Draco menggenggam tangan Harry yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kencang.

"Severus..." sapa Lucius singkat. Kedua orang dewasa itu sedikit heran melihat anaknya dan Harry berada diruangan tersebut.

"Halo anak-anak, senang bisa bertemu kalian," jawab Narcissa sambil mencium pipi Draco dan Harry. Sejak identitas mereka terbongkar sebagai mata-mata Dumbledore dan perang besar selesai dengan kematian Voldemort, mereka meminta maaf pada Harry, terutama Narcissa yang langsung memeluk Harry sambil menangis dan berkata bahwa dia sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan Harry dengan dingin dan kasar, karena semuanya hanyalah demi tugas. Harry pun tak menyangka kalau ternyata Mrs. Malfoy adalah orang yang ceria dan sedikit sentimentil melihat sikapnya selama ini begitu dingin dan angkuh.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa dengan.....itu....?" tanya Lucius sambil menyipitkan matanya melihat tangan mereka.

Spontan Harry mengibaskan tangan Draco yang ternyata masih menggenggamnya.

-

Hening sekali rasanya ruangan itu, hanya terdengar derik kayu yang terbakar di perapian. Severus duduk di meja kerjanya, mengawasi tamu-tamunya yang duduk di sofa. Kedua muridnya diam dan tertunduk setelah menjelaskan status mereka sekarang kepada orang tua Draco.

"Ooh..." kata Narcissa setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Harry dan Draco mendongak memandang wanita berambut panjang tersebut. Bukan kemarahan yang mereka lihat, tapi senyum mengembang yang separuh tertutup oleh tangannya yang putih langsing. "Kau dengar Lucius, mereka…" kata Narcissa tertawa setengah tak percaya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui ini, Severus?" tanya Lucius tanpa memandang teman seperjuangannya itu. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Harry dan Draco yang masih beku di depannya. Dia melihat putranya mengaitkan jemarinya ke jari-jari Harry, lalu tersenyum berharap 'pemuda yang dicintainya' itu tenang. Belum pernah Lucius dan Narcissa melihat putra semata wayangnya itu tersenyum begitu tulus, dan sinar mata yang tampak bahagia itu....

"Mereka baru mengatakannya padaku saat kalian datang tadi," jawab Severus datar.

"Oh ayolah sayang, jangan terlalu menekan mereka," kata Narcissa kepada suaminya. "Draco, Harry, apa kalian bahagia?" tanya Narcissa kini kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Tentu, Mum...," jawab Draco mantap lalu melihat kearah Harry.

Harry hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Kali ini Narcissa memeluk lengan suaminya dan berkata setengah merayu, "Kau lihat kan, Sayang, mereka bahagia, apa lagi yang kita harapkan sebagai orang tua?"

Lucius menghela nafas panjang dan memandang kesal tapi tak bisa membantah kepada istrinya yang juga terlihat bahagia. "Kalian tahu bagaimana resiko kedepannya kan? Pandangan orang dan lain sebagainya?" tanya Lucius lagi.

"Ya Dad, kami tahu, kami akan hadapi bersama," jawab Draco sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Harry.

Terdengar suara Severus yang menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Sudah hampir jam malam, Lucius. Biarkan mereka kembali ke asrama atau aku akan dengan senang hati memberi detensi pada mereka,"

Narcissa tertawa mendengarnya lalu mereka semua berdiri, Harry dan Draco memandang Severus dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih karena telah diselamatkan dari situasi yang menegangkan ini.

Narcissa menghampiri kedua pemuda itu, memeluk dan mencium pipi mereka sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Tak disangka-sangka Lucius pun ikut memeluk Harry dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Kuserahkan semua pada kalian," katanya singkat. Narcissa yang mendengar itu kembali memeluk lengan suaminya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Thank you, Sir...," jawab Harry pelan, lalu dia dan Draco melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Sebelum mereka menutup pintu terdengar panggilan Narcissa dari dalam, "Harry...,"

"Yes, Mam...," jawab Harry berbalik

"Liburan natal nanti datanglah ke manor kami, kami akan senang menerimamu," undang Narcissa.

"Mmmh... maaf aku..." jawab Harry menggantung sambil melihat ke arah Severus yang masih duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Dia akan bersama ku di sini, Cissy," jawab severus meneruskan kata-kata Harry.

"Curang sekali kau, Sev..." kata Narcissa sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah mungkin lain kali ya, Harry," pinta Narcissa penuh harap.

Dan Harry pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

-

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry sambil berjalan di koridor menuju asrama Gryffindor, senyum lega terpasang di bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Harry?" tanya Draco.

"Lega, sangat lega, Draco. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," jawab Harry sambil menatap mata silver Draco, dan dia melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

Di dekat pintu asrama Gryffindor Draco berhenti menghadap Harry dan menyandarkan punggung pemuda bermata emerald itu di dinding batu yang dingin. Satu tangannya meraih sisi wajah Harry, mengusap bibirnya lembut dengan ujung jarinya lalu mengecup bibir itu singkat hanya untuk mencicipi rasanya.

Harry mendesah kecewa saat bibir Draco menjauh. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk merasakan lagi hangat bibir Draco, karena setelah itu Draco kembali menciumnya, menekan bibirnya dengan posesive, merasakan setiap incinya dengan lapar. Tangannya menarik pinggang Harry dan dada mereka menempel erat. Erangan terdengar dari bibir Harry saat lidah Draco menerobos masuk dan mengunci lidahnya dengan belaian. Bibir Draco beralih ke leher Harry yang putih, menjajakinya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang mampu meluluh lantakkan dunia Harry. Harry menenggelamkan jarinya di rambut pirang Draco, dan dia tersentak saat ciuman Draco semakin turun kebawah melewati batas kerah bajunya yang kancingnya sudah terbuka satu. "D-Draco...," suara Harry bergetar memanggil nama kekasihnya saat dia merasakan tangan Draco menarik bajunya keatas dan memasukkan tangannya dari bawah untuk mengelus punggungnnya. Harry hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan Draco.

"Sepertinya kita tak perlu khawatir, Theo," tiba-tiba ada suara mengagetkan mereka.

Harry langsung mendorong Draco menjauh dan memandang ke asal suara itu yang ternyata adalah Blaise dan Theo. Blaise berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, sedangkan Theo memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"SIAL... KALIAN..." rutuk Draco geram dan hampir mengutuk kedua sahabatnya itu kalau saja mereka tak segera berlari dan menghilang di belokan koridor meninggalkan gema tawa geli mereka.

Harry tertawa dan memeluk dada Draco berusaha menenangkan amarah Slytherin tercintanya itu.

Draco menarik nafas panjang membalas pelukan Harry, "awas mereka nanti," kata Draco sebal.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, jangan merusak sisa hari kita, Draco," jawab Harry sambil mencium lekuk leher Draco.

Draco senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry, biasanya selama ini harus dia dulu yang memulai keintiman mereka. Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry, mencium rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. "Mau kita teruskan lagi, honey?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Harry mendongak dan menatap Draco kesal, "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku, hmmmp...," kata-kata Harry tertelan oleh ciuman Draco dan menghempaskan jiwanya kembali berputar.

"Maafkan aku...," bisik Draco dibibir Harry.

Harry tesenyum dan berkata, "Dasar licik, tak mungkin aku tak memaafkanmu kalau tebusannya seperti ini."

Draco tertawa dan sekali lagi mencium bibir Harry lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "G'nite, Harry," katanya sambil mengecup kening Harry.

"G'nite, Draco," jawab Harry pelan sambil menatap punggung Draco yang berbalik kembali keasramanya sendiri. Setelah Draco tak terlihat lagi Harry pun masuk ke dalam dan berharap semoga pagi cepat datang agar dia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya lagi.

-THE END-

Yak—fic kedua aku. Err... sebenernya ini sih sequel dari Please. Tapi bisa dibaca sendiri-sendiri kok^^ Jadi... aku tunggu ripiunya yaaa :D


End file.
